Harry Potter and the Amulet of Gryffindor
by Icy-God
Summary: A new evil is rising. Is Harry going to be able to stop it? Or will the power be to much for our young hero?
1. Trouble At The Dursleys

Harry Potter and the Amulet of Gryffindor  
  
This story is about Harry and the trio in their 5th year at Hogwarts and a new evil is rising and there is only one way to stop it.  
  
(A.N. I am a big BIG H/Hr shipper and this will defiantly be a H/Hr. This is my first fan fic ever so please be a little light on me it may not be the best story but I guess you guys can just deal with it. LoL)  
  
Disclaimer: These Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and I don't own them (wish I did) but the plot is all mine. There maybe some of my own characters but this shall come in due time.  
  
Chapter 1. - Trouble at 4 Privet Drive  
  
Harry layed on his bed in his small room catching up on his Essays and homework for school. He was just finished writing the ending of his History homework when Dudley came stomping up the steps and bursts into Harry's room.  
  
"Where is my breakfast?" Dudley said panting and you could already see the sweat pouring from his underarms from just stomping up the steps.  
  
"Hold your horses Dudley you Lard Arse." said Harry flatly.  
  
" What???" Dudley said Dumbfounded as anger took over him and he started chasing him all over his room.  
  
Finally Harry got an idea. Harry leaped over his bed and over to his wand and put a jelly legs curse on Dudley. Dudley fell down with a great thud and started rolling on his belly trying to get after Harry. Harry ran out the door and put a silencing curse on his room slid down the railing of the stair and walked into the kitchen as he shoved his wand into his pocket so Vernon nor Petunia would see it.  
  
Harry started breakfast he fried some eggs and toast and some O.J. "Dudley honey where are you breakfast is ready." Said Petunia. There was pause a long time then an ear splitting scream as Dudley somehow found his was out of Harry's room. Vernon dashed up stairs. "BOY! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" Vernon screamed. Harry walked up the stairs smirking but trying to hide it. After a heated discussion between Vernon and Harry, Harry was sent to his room and he had to make Dudley's legs back to normal. He was supposed to be locked up in his room for the rest of the summer. The next few days were horrible as Harry was on the verge of starvation and dehydration he was barley allowed any water or food. He usually got table scraps and backwashed water. He screamed out in agony, as he couldn't take it any more. He found his wand and started to say the killing curse to end his pain "Avada Kedav.. Just then he heard a faint tapping on the window. ~*HAHAHAHA MY FIRST CLIFFY! So how you guys like it so far? I know its fluff and realy short chapter but the next is a lot longer*~ 


	2. Harry's Birthday

Harry Potter and the Amulet of Gryffindor  
  
This story is about Harry and the trio in their 5th year at Hogwarts and a new evil is rising and there is only one way to stop it.  
  
(A.N. I am a big BIG H/Hr shipper and this will defiantly be a H/Hr.This is my first fan fic ever so please be a little light on me it may not be the best story but I guess you guys can just deal with it. LoL )  
  
Disclaimer: These Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and I don't own them (wish I did) but the plot is all mine. There maybe some of my own characters but this shall come in due time.  
  
Chapter 2. - Harry's Birthday  
  
Harry stopped the killing curse and turned to see about 7 owls some with very large parcels some with just small ones. Harry turned to see his alarm clock strike 12:00 a.m.. He then turned to look at his calendar to see it was he birthday. He smacked him self in the head about not remembering. He quickly turned around snapping back into reality and opened the window letting owls in dropping the parcels on his bed.  
  
Harry looked at the biggest one that was about the size of a microwave he opened it and looked at the note.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hey how have you been? I've been great! But I'm so lonely I wish I had someone over. Say want to come and stay at my house for the rest of the summer? My mom already said yes. Also I wanted to thank you for the friend that you are and that me and Ron got together but I broke it off because I like someone else. I hope the Dursley's are treating you well. Have you got any of my owls the past few days? I guess you haven't because you would have responded already. Well I have to go I have some things to straighten up incase you come.  
  
With lot of Love, Hermione  
  
His heart melted at the sight of "love Hermione" but then it shattered as he remembered she said she liked someone else but he could not stop having feelings for her.  
  
~~~~~~~HERMIONE'S HOUSE~~~~~~~ "MOM!" Hermione yelled from her room. Her mom came striding in. "Do you think Harry will like my new room?" Hermione said.  
  
"Of corse he will honey" Hermione's mom said in a sweet voice. Her mom left which left Hermione thinking. What if he doesn't like it? I wonder if he feels likes me as I like him. No he can't i'm his best friend how could he like me like that? I can't wait till he gets here.  
  
Back at the Dursleys He opened up what was inside of the package Hermione gave him he saw a pin that said Friends for ever which was cut off in the middle the other half accidentally sent.  
  
Harry then opened the second letter that was from Ron because the paper had the scent of the burrow on it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Allo Harry how's it been going? Fine here Mione and me broke up though. We only went out for like 2 weeks so I wasn't affected much. Plus I know we will still be friends. Well I have to go Degnome the garden. Meet you at Diagon Alley.  
  
Your friend, Ron  
  
He opened up the package to see a muggle product called pest-away. A little note attached said "Harry this should keep Dudley away" Since Ron wasn't familiar with muggle items it was just a bug killer. Harry chuckled a bit before resuming opening his presents. The next present was from Hagrid and Dumbledore. There was a short note saying this will be useful for the upcoming year and apologies as how they didn't have time to write a long letter. Harry opened up the present to find a map and a brooch. The map's title was The Key to the Amulet. Nothing below that but a space and said touch here to see if your heart is true and a descendant of me Godric Gryffindor. Harry touched the map and suddenly a whole map of hogwarts and then the secret passages and a new secret passage. Then suddenly a message appeared this map shall disappear until close to the amulet. Harry didn't get a good enough glimpse to memorize it but he shoved it into his secret compartment on his trunk. The last package was from Sirius. Harry eagerly opened it up and read the note.  
  
Harry, Hey. How has it been are they treating you bad because if they are then Ill probably get a few more years in Azkaban for murder. By the way I'll be a free man about when school starts and then you wont have to go to the God Awful Dursleys. Well this was your father's and I'm sure he would want you to have it. I have to go, bye Your Godparent, Sirius  
  
Harry tore up the box and he found a bouncy ball thing inside Harry touched a button on the side and an invisible screen popped up and suddenly Lily and James were on the screen. " Hi son" They said in unison. Harry nearly busted up in tears and joy. " Hi" He said. " We don't have a lot of time we get 30 minutes to talk to you each day until you don't need us anymore. Please be patient and you get to pick someone to speak with us also. Who will it be?" said Lily. " It will be Remus Lupin he will be my Dada teacher this year." "Ok then he shall be able to speak with us also" Harry spent the rest of the time filling in only a little bit about their first year at Hogwarts when the time ran out. Harry looked at the clock and it was nears 2 am in the morning! Harry packed up his stuff and put the stuff he needed for school and everything he was taking with him with him to Hermione's. After Harry was finished he slowly drifted off into a deep slumber. 


	3. Hermione's House

Harry Potter and the Amulet of Gryffindor  
  
(A.N. This is a chapter to build up the H/Hr. relationship and the regular plot and thanks Gimli for the "constructive criticism.")  
  
Disclaimer: I really wish I did own the characters to the Hp stories but I do own the plot and the characters I make.  
  
Chapter 3. - Hermione's House  
  
Harry packed his schoolbooks and his quills pens and all the rest of the stuff in his trunk. He then put his pin he got from Hermione on and put his bouncy ball thing, which he found out from James, it was called the Sagi there was only one in the whole world. James made it him self. Harry turned to look out the window and saw a ministry owl coming. He then he remember he cast a spell out side of hogwarts. Harry got the letter and read the same kind of note he had read in his second year.  
  
Beep Beep the sound of a muggle car Harry thought. Harry looked out the window to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. He suddenly realized it was Hermione! Harry about fainted he got his trunk and hurried down the stairs. Harry realized he forget Hedwig so he went up to get her. Hermione rung the doorbell and was greeted by Harry. Hermione looked at Harry his caring deep emerald eyes and his unruly black hair. His quidditch practice was finally paying off. She knew he would be the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life but she shook off that thought as he smiled and she knew he probably thought of her as his sister. (Now back to Harry) Harry smiled at her and ran to embrace her. He whispered in her ear " I missed you now lets get out of here I didn't tell the Dursley's" Harry the yelled "Bye Fat asses and old bitch! I wont be coming back ever!" Hermione had a puzzled look on her face as Harry dragged her and his trunk to Hermione's mom's car.  
  
They finally arrived at Hermione's house and then Hermione showed him where to put his stuff. That night she invited her friends and they played spin the bottle. It was Harry's turn, he turned the bottle and it landed on Hermione! Harry looked at she at him and he slowly brought his lips to hers. Soon as they kissed an electric current and he tasted her cinnamon lips as he looked into her brown eyes they were best friends but Harry pressed on he slowly opened his mouth. He was surprised as she opened her mouth. And their tongues touched and they forgot about best friend they knew they would be lovers someday. They finally pulled away after a few minutes and all of Hermione's were staring at them. Harry just sat there and so did Hermione. They smiled and Harry kissed a few other girls but didn't feel the same when he kissed Hermione then he got up and left for her room. The next day Hermione showed Harry around the town and they ate pizza. Harry never ate pizza so they just got pepperoni on it and Harry liked it. They next went to library everybody greeted Hermione and Harry knew she probably spent a lot of time here also. Next they went to the mall. Harry was so surprised of what they had at malls Harry now realized how much he was missing out while he was locked up under the staircase for all those years. Hermione and Harry finally went back to their house. Harry and Hermione were in her room when Harry asked "Did you feel that tingling feeling when we kissed last night?" Hermione just blushed and didn't say anything. "When we in tensed the kiss I thought you liked someone else why did you go farther?" Hermione was really red now but she finally spoke up. " Silly, The reason I broke up with Ron was for you!" Harry was dumbfounded at what he heard; he just sat there with his mouth wide open staring at her. He finally got his thoughts back to geather and he ran to embrace her, he kissed her on the lips passionately. He pushed her on her bede and started slowly kissing down her neck and started to undo her shirt when Hermiones mom walked in! "Mr. Potter keep your hormones in pants and get off of my daughter and then go to your room please!" She calmly yelled. Harry got up and hurried out of her room it was only a month or so till school he thought. Harry and Hermione started walking around the town park hand in hand. A few weeks went past and Harry and Hermione got their letters for Hogwarts and they were set to meet in Diagon Alley in about few weeks. 


	4. Diagon Alley Masacere

Harry Potter and the Amulet of Gryffindor  
  
(A.N. Thanks to all who reviewed.)  
  
Disclaimer: I really wish I did own the characters to the Hp stories but I do own the plot and the characters I make.  
  
Chapter 3. - The Diagon Alley Massacre  
  
The weeks went past very fast and Harry and Hermione's relationship was getting more intimate. They started kissing more passionately and about everything but Sexual intercourse. Harry and Hermione arrived in London early that Saturday morning. They pressed the secret bricks at the Leaky Cauldron and they met Ron at the Bertie botts every flavor ice cream shack. (I know its every flavor beans but I wanted something different.) They ate ice cream and started school shopping.  
  
They went to Flourish And Blotts Then to the supplies center for their other stuff. They rounded the corner to go back to gringotts but what they saw was a horde of Death Eaters. Hermione shrieked at the top of her lungs and pulled out her wand. Harry and Ron also got their wands out.  
  
Harry went up to one of the death eaters and a glare in Harry's eyes could have killed anyone on that sight Harry screamed "Stupefy" his spell was so powerful it knocked out half of the Death eaters right there. Just then Aurors apparated and started killing off death eaters. Harry saw a shadow as he passed one of the buildings he turned around to see Voldemort! Harry transfigured his wand into a sword. Voldemort noticed it had a gleaming gold lion on it. Voldemort pulled out his wand and did the same and Voldemort's had a slitherin snake on his.  
  
Harry yelled " So its you who did this? Well this shall be our last fight! It ends now and tonight!"  
  
" You think you can defeat me dear Potter? We shall see! Also I have grown more powerful since our last encounter." Voldemort retaliated. " IT'S ON THEN," Harry screamed as he pummeled toward his arch nemesis. Their swords clashed as Harry was in a fury of attacks. He swung he sword to his head but Voldemort blocked. Harry dodged Voldemort's swing at his right arm as he countered cutting off a couple fingers off his left hand. Voldemort cringed and screamed in pain. Harry seizing the opportunity went to swing at Voldemort's head when out of nowhere Voldemort sliced Harry's left leg open. Harry hobbled in pain for a millisecond when Harry suddenly got a rush of anger and rage as he though of his dad. Harry wondered is this is how valiantly James fought. Harry then snapped back to life when he felt Voldemort's sword coming at him. Harry blocked it without even opening his eyes. Harry busted into a berserk mode as he swings kept getting faster pretty soon after that his sword could no longer be seen as it was swinging so fast but some how Voldemort kept blocking them. The Aurors killed all the death eaters and one turned and yelled the stunning curse at Voldemort. Harry sliced Voldemort's left hand off then gouged his right eye and tried to decapitate him but an unseen force was blocking his head. Voldemort shook back into consciousness and apparated out of there. " GOD DAMN IT YOU MOTHER FUCKING COWARD! I WILL KILL YOU! THEN MY PROBLEMS WILL BE OVER!" Harry screamed in rage. Harry turned to find Hermione but she wasn't anywhere to be found. He looked around for a while until he finally found her lying unconscious by Olivander's wand shop. He checked for a pulse but it was barely there. Dumbledore boarded the Hogwarts express and apparated off of it to Harry. " We need to get her to hogwarts and let Poppy take care of her quickly." Dumbledore stated. Harry just nodded as little trickles of tears came from his eyes. Dumbledore apparated to the hogwarts express as so did Harry surprisingly. Dumbledore took Hermione to the hospital wing and sat her on a bed. Hermione come out of her coma just long enough for the nurse to give her the medicines she needed. The rest of the school came about 2 days later. Hermione woke up from her short coma and headed down to the Sorting Ceremony. About 6 people went to Gryffindor 4 for Ravenclaw 3 for Hufflepuff and 2 for slitherin. After the feast everyone was on their way to the dorms when Dumbledore stopped Harry and Hermione and he gave them Prefect badges. Someone the owls forgot them in their mail or Dumbledore forgot no one knew not even him.  
  
~~THIS PART CONTAINS ADULT MATERIAL AND CONTENT PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 17 please scroll down till further notice ~~ (I am moving this to rated R next week) Harry and Hermione went to the Prefects bathroom to see if their had been any changes and to let Hermione see for the first time. They decided to go to the dorms and come back down to the bathroom and use it. Hermione and Harry changed and they both sat down in the hot tub. Harry couldn't help but to stare Hermione sat in the hot tub. She is so beautiful he thought. She has all the right curves in all the right places once again his thoughts intruding into his head. He suddenly got an erection as Hermione came over to sit on his lap. She giggled a little as she felt his tool harden. She turned around to him and sat the other way with her legs wrapped around his back. She kissed him on the lips passionately as it slowly turned into a snogging session, their tongues moving in and out and around each other's. Harry drew back from the kiss and started kissing down her neck. He slowly made it down to where her breasts were he untied her bathing suit top and let his tongue go slowly down to her nipples he flicked his tongue around them and over top of them her repeated this a few times before he started to make it down her belly down past to her belly button and he took off her panties and stood there at the amazing site of Hermione in the buff. His thoughts came back to him and he made it down to the neatly shaven part of her pussy. He licked around her thighs and over by the lips of her pussy. He then put his tongue in and moved it around while he put a finger in also. Hermione moaned in pleasure as she had did a few times since but this one was deeper and huskier. He started sucking on her clit and then he stopped and let Hermione have her turn. She undid his pants. Man he has a long one she thought. She slowly moved down to his penis and started sucking on it moving her tongue around. On it he felt him seize up she knew he was gonna blow soon so she stopped and opened her mouth as the cum filled her mouth instantly. He grew weak and tired after that and said lets stop right now I don't want to get any farther I don't want you to you know have a baby still in school. She wasn't very happy but she nodded her head and put her clothes back on and went to their separate dorms and went to sleep. ~~~~END OF THE NC-17 SECTION please read more~~~~ The next morning Ron came in and asked " So where we you last night?"  
  
"Nun of your beeswax all I have to say is I did some MAJOR SNOGGIN!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
They both laughed and went down to breakfast. Harry saw Hermione and immediately went to sit by her. Just as he sat down Ginny come busting in with a deep cut in her throat and she came in wheezing and coughing and spluttering up blood. Ron in a flash ran up to help her followed by Dumbledore and the rest of the professors. Dumbledore whispered something into Ron's ear and turned away as they put a sleeping curse on her. Ron whirled around and caught a glimpse of the dark mark marked in the back of her back Ron screamed "NO! POOR GINNY I LOVE YOU ILL SEE YOU IN HEAVEN!" and pointed his wand at his throat and yelled "Avada Ked" Harry jumped up and sprinted toward Ron but it was too late Ron was slumped up on the ground lifeless.  
  
Ok so how you like that chap.? Well I know I am not that good of a writer but hey im trying please R/R. Oh yea Im sorry to all you weasley fans but I needed them to die for the plot to work! NEXT CHAPTER THE AMULET! It will give us some info on the amulet and about its powers and maybe where it is hidden. Or just maybe a clue. It all depends on you guys! Should I end the story short with just about 4 or 5 more chaps or make it long! You guys decide so REVIEW AND TELL ME! Sorry bout that cheesy heaven ron part I just need something to write lol. 


End file.
